


dude.

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, jk alsol im sorry lmao, uhh hey im a new smut writer tell me what u think : )
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: first time smort writing





	dude.

"your hat looks better on me"

"thats a low blow dude"

"oh ill show you a low blow"

and dick was sucked that night


End file.
